What If
by Sesshodemon
Summary: During the fifth episode you know that Athrun tried to take Kira bake to the Gamou but was stopped by Mu La Flaga. What would happen if he couldn’t save Kira and Athrun successfully took Kira back to the ship? And what if Kira had let him?


**What If**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

Summary: During the fifth episode you know that Athrun tried to take Kira bake to the Gamou but was stopped by Mu La Flaga. What would happen if he couldn't save Kira and Athrun successfully took Kira back to the ship? And what if Kira had let him?

"Athrun what are you doing?" Kira was frantic he didn't know what to do.

"I'm taking you back to the ship." Athrun didn't want to force Kira but he couldn't let him stay with the Archangel either because then he'd have to shoot him down.

"Don't you dare I'm not going to a Zaft ship."

"Don't be foolish Kira you're a coordinator you're our friend."

"No I'm not going to join Zaft." This irritated Athrun he just didn't get why Kira wanted to stay with the naturals.

"Kira if you don't come back with me then I'll have to shoot you down myself." This scared Kira. He knew that Athrun had been doing his best to keep him from getting shoot down but it didn't occur to him that Athrun might have to shoot him down if he continued to pilot the Strike.

"Athrun… I never wanted to be a soldier." He said this so quietly that Athrun, even with his superior hearing had to strain his ears to hear it.

"No one said you have to be. Are you enlisted in the Earth Alliance or are you a civilian volunteer." He had to know because if Kira was a soldier then he would be court marshaled but if he was a civilian then military law wouldn't apply to him.

"I'm a civilian…" A small explosion cut of anything else he may have said.

'Hey kid I'll try and get you free, but once I do you have to get back to the ship so they can send you the Launcher Striker.' Mu La Flagas' face appeared on Athrun and Kira's screens for when two Gundams are in contact they receive the same signal.

"Yzak, Dearka they're sending out the Launcher Striker as a last ditch effort intercept them." As Athrun said this Kira thought about a few things trying to decide whether he should go back to the Archangel if he got the chance or if he should… go with Athrun.

I've known Athrun far longer then anyone on the Archangel and if they have all five Gundams then they may just leave the Archangel alone. "Athrun if I go with you would you have to continue to attack the Archangel?"

"No, the Gundams are what we want not the ship." He was confused by the question then he understood. Kira said he had friend on board that ship and was only trying to protect them. If we leave the ship be then Kira should agree to come with us.

"Then I'll go. Commander it's no use you have to leave me behind. If they have the Strike and me then they should leave the Archangel alone and you guys should be safer."

'I know the Archangel would be safer but it's still dangerous to give the Zaft that kind of technology and once they find out you're a coordinator they'll court marshal you.'

"You forget Commander I'm a civilian not a soldier so military law doesn't apply to me."

'Ok I'll tell the others to pull back. Good luck kid.'

"Thanks. All right Athrun I'll go with you but you have to let the Archangel go."

"Ok. Yzak, Dearka, Nicol we have what we came for lets go." With that the four stolen Gundams plus the Strike, which Athrun still had trapped, headed back to the Gamou.

When they docked Kira was visibly shaking. He was working on putting a lock on the Strike so that they couldn't use it until the Archangel got to lunar territory. He heard them order him to open the cockpit so he pushed the keyboard out of the way and opened the cockpit. When he did he saw at least thirty people holding a gun pointed at him so he raised his hands.

"Get out of the cockpit."

Kira put his hand on the seat to help him up and he slowly walked out of the cockpit. When he got about three feet from the Strike a couple of men searched him for any type of weapon. He was looking through the crowd of people for his blue haired friend and when he saw him Athrun was looking at him as well so they locked eyes with each other.

"He's clean. Alright take of your helmet." Kira complied and revealed his young face, which earned a couple gasps from the people who saw him.

When Yzak saw him he started to fume. How can a natural who's no older then I am out pilot me? He didn't show it though. The commander had ordered that the pilot be brought to the command center. "Follow me."

Kira did as he was told and followed the white haired teen. Athrun along with the other two pilots followed behind while the mechanics went to work on the Strike. When they got there Kira saw a man with blonde hair and a mask on his face. The man kept his attention solely on Kira, which sent chills down his spine, even when addressing the others in the room.

"Yzak would you mind telling me why you're still pointing that gun at him."

"What do you mean I'm pointing my gun at him so he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Yes but I do believe that it's illegal to have a gun pointed at a civilian volunteer."

"Civilian?"

"Oh that's right you don't know well you see this young man was a resident of Heliopolise and was unable to make it to a life pod in time so he was forced to stay with the legged ship. Tell me young man what is you name and how old are you?"

"My name's Kira Yamato and I'm 16."

"My that's impressive. Tell me how is it that a natural with no prier training was able to pilot an MS with incomplete programming just as good as my elites."

"That wouldn't be possible." Kira knew that Athrun must have told the man about him so he undoubtedly knew that he was a coordinator and judging by the looks he was getting everyone else in the room also knew that he was in fact a coordinator. "I was able to pilot the Strike so efficiently because I too am a coordinator."

"What, you're a coordinator? How could you betray your own people like that you traitor." When Yzak said this Kira looked down.

"Now, now Yzak I don't believe he had a say in the matter. Tell me are there other civilians on the legged ship."

"Yes there's quite a few." Kira hoped that if they knew that there were civilians on the Archangel then they'd understand why he had been protecting it and that they'd let it be.

"Now see there Yzak he was mearly trying to protect the civilians. Then again how could anyone doubt the intensions of a childhood friend of young Athruns." When he said this every head snapped toward him.

"Commander why did you…" Athrun trailed of not knowing why Locruse had let a secret become common knowledge.

"They would find out sooner or latter especially with how close you said you and Mr. Yamato are." Locruse smirked at the shocked and disbelieving looks he was getting from the rest of the crew. Then Nicol spoke; he seamed to have put things together.

"In a way it kind of makes sense. Athrun openly refused to harm him and went against orders."

"Actually now that I think about it, it does make sense." Dearka seemed to understand this and seemed that Yzak was also starting to understand.

"Ok he's a civilian so what do we do drop him off on a plant?" Yzak knew that doing so would probably be the best thing to do but it could also be a problem because Kira had knowledge many military secrets.

"He knows many military secrets and he is a civilian. It's quiet funny seeing as how if a secret is kept it is normally kept from an enemy and if an enemy finds out your supposed to kill that enemy but what do you do when it's a civilian. There are also the civilians on the legged ship to consider. How are we going to fight an enemy when there are civilians on board their ship?" When Locruse said this Kira began to think of what could happen.

Military law doesn't apply to me or the other civilians and I don't think their superiors would be to happy if they found out that so many civilians died at the hands of Zaft military forces. I doubt the Archangel will hand over the civilians if they know that they'll keep the Zaft from attacking. Kira was broken from his silent musing by Athrun.

"We can launch an attack and take out its mobile armor and then just disable the legged ship."

"Yes but how would we get close enough to disable the weapons?" As he said this Yzak made a point to look right at Kira.

"I know what your thinking and you don't have to use Kira." Nicol along with everyone else in the room knew that Yzak was planning on using Kira as a distraction for them. "The Blitz is equipped with mirage colloid and when that's up it also becomes undetectable to any and all types of heat and sonar trackers. So basically I become invisible. I could disable the legged ship while Yzak takes on the mobile armor and Athrun and Dearka go for the civilians."

"That is good and it would help us to accomplish two things; getting the civilians out of harms way and capturing the legged ship. Now Mr. Yamato have we come up with a good enough plan for you to remove that lock on the Strike?" Everyone turned to Kira as Locruse said this seemingly asking, "is that true" and "how did he know" all Kira did was shrug it off and look at Locruse.

"I guess but there's one more thing there are four civilians that volunteered like me they should be easy to spot because they're either wearing a blue or a pink uniform."

"Alright then the attack will take place tomorrow morning and in the mean time why don't you remove that lock and do some catching up with Athrun, Mr. Yamato."

And with that everyone headed to there corders while Kira and Athrun headed to the hanger.

**_THE END_**

**(Sorry for not putting anymore but that was all I could think of. My next story will be one where Kira's a girl. I'm probably going to use some of the ideas from other stories I've read but I will give credit for those who wrote the stories I'm going to use. Even still give me some idea's because this is either gonna be a long one shot or a chapter story because I'm starting from the beginning and going to the end. Well that's all for now please review and see you next time.)**


End file.
